Forbidden Love
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: A war... a princess.... a prince...enemies....lovers.....a desire they couldn't fulfill..... will love conqure all or will death be their fate. Parings InuKag MirSan please read and review
1. prolog

AN: this is a new story so I hope you enjoy I just dreamed it last night for some odd reason. Anyways thanks for reviewing all my fanfics pleas read this and give reviews thanks.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Prolog  
  
The trees rustled in the wind as no stars seemed to shine upon the land. The moon was hidden behind a foggy cloud. A girl with raven hair sat at her window seal looking into the far out lands. Where the forest seemed to come to no end. This was princess Kagome Higurashi, she was a fair girl who looked no older than 16 her elbony hair fell a little past her shoulders. Her gentle eyes took in all around her the beauty of the peaceful night. She was wearing a white night gown that hung all the way down to her ankles.  
  
"Such a quiet night." Her voice was smooth an soft as it came from her mouth. Kagome lifted her delicate hand and brushed back a piece of her hair that hung in front of her face. She sighed as she looked at the unending Sky the blackness of it all. Kagome looked beyond the forest as hard as she could to make out a small speck in the land.  
  
That small speck was the kingdom of Inu youkai, she had heard that her family and the kingdom beyond were not at peace and that soon a war would erupt. These peaceful times would soon end to be a bloody one.  
But unknown to her was a boy who was as well wide awake in the castle of the inu youkai. He bore the name Inuyasha, his silver hair went down to mid waist and golden amber eyes looked upon the forest named after his father and himself. He was handsome boy his features were strong yet like a child's. He had two white dog ears that sat atop his head. They made look so gentle and anything but fierce though he was skilled in fighting.  
  
He had heard his father once tell him that he soon would rule the land after his brother came to throne a new throne would be made for him. He smiled at the thought he wouldn't have to live with is so called half brother.  
You see Inuyasha was no ordinary demon no he was half human half demon. He was shunned because his mother Hirokie was a fair human woman that had won his father's heart.  
  
"One day... I will have my own Kingdom and marry whom ever I choose." His voice was low and strong as he looked out once more. He leaned upon the wall as he tilted his head to look father than he had before.  
Out in the distance he could see a small light flickering from the enemies side. He smirked someone was awake, 'maybe a solider or something' his mind thought as he turned to look at his room. It wasn't much just a king sized bed and a big closet and a restroom. There was not much to look at since he really wasn't much of a decorated person.  
  
He hardly ever slept on the bed he found more comfort in sitting up, he let his amber eyes close. And in his dreams was a girl with raven hair and brown chocolate eyes that seemed to melt his heart.  
But what stunned him was that she was human.  
  
With Kagome  
  
She stepped off her window seal and climbed in bed she pulled the warm covers on herself she let the night take her away and in her sweet dreams was boy with sliver hair amber eyes that made her feel like he could see her soul.  
Both were looking into each other's eyes intently not wanting to move nor speak. Kagome found her voice and spoke with a waver of shock and hope that the boy would answer.  
  
"What's your name?" Inuyasha stared at the girl she spoke he didn't know what to say to such a goddess but he figured out that he had a voice in time to speak to angel such as this.  
  
"Inuyasha and yours?" Kagome looked at him his voice calmed her nervousness to point where she was calm. She couldn't explain it but she felt she needed to wanted to be near him.  
  
"My name is Kagome." Her voice was a million angel's singing to him her voice was soft and gentle he smiled at her and she at him. Somehow Kagome made him feel alive and safe to be around.  
  
Hours went by as they both talked about who they were but nothing was ever said about being a princess or a prince. The laughed and Inuyasha fell as if he could live with the woman for the rest of his life as did Kagome.  
But soon each image faded and Inuyasha knew he was about to wake up.  
  
Kagome yelled out to him "Will I ever see you again Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to her and nodded his head and yelled back.  
  
"Sure you will and I you?" Kagome nodded and waved farewell as he faded into thin air. Inuyasha waved back as Kagome seemed to fly far way and be gone.  
  
This is where a lover's tail begins.... 


	2. A battle

AN:thanks for reviewing my story I hope you like this first chapie since the last was a prolog/  
  
Forbidden Love Chapter one The battle  
  
Inuyasha woke to the sun as it hit his handsome face, he squinted his eyes and turned his head. Then he remembered his dream.  
  
"Kagome." His smooth voice whispered to himself, could it be that she was real that she really existed Kami knows why but he found himself a little attached to the girl. She seemed somewhat like him. But yet through their whole conversation not a word about being Prince was entered.  
He recalled her beauty though she was human she still was vibrant and beautiful in all her ways. Her long black raven hair her gorgeous brown eye her delicate face that held so much of a child's emotion.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned his head to see his father's face that was a red as a rose. Boling from anger. O no he had done it again been awake and made his father yell his name to catch his attention. See when Inuyasha was deep in thought you had to yell out his name not even his sensitive ears could catch the voice that called.  
  
"INUYASHA ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" Inuyasha covered his ears it hurt when he was paying attention and sure as hell came out as fifty bells ringing in his ears all of which sounded awful.  
"No! God damn father do you have to yell so fucking loud!" Inuyasha asked he dare not yell to his father for his father could slap him harder than a dinosaur could crunch his bones.  
  
"Well you weren't paying attention, look here we are going in for battle."  
Inuyasha turned his head and tilted it.  
"Why?"  
"Because across the plains is a castle and within that castle is the Shikon no Tama that has been there for over years. Miko's have protected it leaving unable to get it."  
  
Inuyasha turned and gave him a questioning look.  
"And why are you telling me this it's not like I'm going in there to get." The corners of his father's mouth pulled back into a grin. Inuyasha eyes widened in shock and well something his father couldn't describe.  
"NO! no no no no no no!" His father nodded and replied back.  
  
"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because your human night is tonight we'll make you look like you have been attacked and then they will let you in and you'll have the chance to go in there and steal the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Wait who told you a I had a human night? No one ever said anything only mother knew it." His father let out a gulp.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist together he knew who had told and he was going to pay by total damnation.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!" A monk with black and purple robes heard his name be called by his best friend non the less. Her rubbed the back of his head and sighed.  
  
"Guess he most of found out." He whispered to himself, he turned back and started heading towards Inuyasha's room. There stood a very pissed of Inuyasha and a very tired father.  
"Miroku how many people did you tell that I had a human night?" Miroku rubbed his head and counted on his fingers.  
"Just to make it easy on ya the whole battle warriors and that's it and they swore not to tell anyone else that you had a human night.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at what his friend had just said and replied back.  
"Well Miroku you might as well tell the whole kingdom now because basically you just FUCKING did!" Miroku was a little slow at things and replied back.  
  
"Well if you want me to."  
"NO YOU BAKA I WAS BEING SARCASTIC" Miroku made his mouth into an o and said okay.  
  
"Fine I'll do the damn thing." His father smiled and patted his son on the head and said that's my boy like he did every time.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door and Miroku opened it, there stood a man who was young yet looked older than Inuyasha he had long silver hair and cold amber eyes. His ears were shaped like a elf's and he war long white robes with designs on them.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he Sesshomaru nodded back.  
"Inuyasha." You see Inuyasha weren't much of brothers the more like were allies they fought to protect one another but they really didn't spend much time together.  
  
Basically they told each other they hated each other but in life they cared just a little.  
Such as if one thing was said about another that was a insult the brother would punch in his face and say "He got annoyed." And walk off.  
  
"So is Inuyasha going through with the plan?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked Sesshomaru wasn't the nicest person to be around.  
"Yhea I did so when are going to do this thing?" His father explained the plan to him. And Inuyasha nodded they spent the whole day figuring out the plan on how to put it to action.  
  
The night had come and there were no stars in the sky, the moon was behind clouds making it easy for the demons to go unseen. Inuyasha could feel his powers draining and it was a thing he hated more than anything.  
They gave him rags to were and put mud on his face and a spell to make him look like had bruises,  
  
'Here we go.' Inuyasha thought as he came to the gates looking like he was limping and clutching his stomach like he was in pain.  
He saw some Mikos at the gate, the pulled out their bows and knocked arrows.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a woman with brown hair and carried a big boomerang, wearing a demon exterminator outfit.  
"Please help.. me." Inuyasha stated as if he was going to fall and so he pretended to faint on the ground.  
"Sango who is it?" The girl with the boomerang walked up to Inuyasha laying face forward. She walked over to Inuyasha looked at him closer and noticed he was human.  
  
"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP THIS BOY IS INJURED!" Sango yelled as guards came and picked up Inuyasha and carried him inside the house. The demons watched as Inuyasha was pulled inside.  
  
"He's good at acting I'll give him that." Sesshomaru said as his father and Miroku nodded and followed behind the gates.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself be laid on a futon and looked at his surrounding.  
  
"Someone go get Princess Higurashi." A girl with black hair nodded and ran off, She entered the princess room and shook her gently.  
Inuyasha on the other hand recalled Kagome and remembered the girl in his dreams. She seemed to so near to him.  
  
"Kagome wake up, Kagome!" Kagome stirred and her chocolate eyes opened to the dark and to her friend Rin.  
  
"Kagome come there's a boy in a spare room he was injured he has many bruises we have to help him he fell unconscious.  
  
Kagome quickly threw off her covers and ran with Rin they entered the room where she could see the boy more clearly.  
  
Kagome knelt by the boy he looked like he had just been ambushed.  
"Everyone leave I'll deal with it go and get some sleep." The nodded and left Kagome looked at the boy more carefully to see he looked like the one in her dream. Except he had black hair and no dog ears. But none the less the same.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to wake up as he opened his violet eyes. Kagome gasped as she saw the color in his eyes seemed to amaze her.  
  
"I'm sorry are you alright? What happened to you?" he looked to her and thought of a lie that would work.  
"I was. was walking here to get some food and then move on but the demons they attacked me and so I ran and I ended up here and they stopped following me the moment I was at the gate."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked up at him he certainly had every reason to run and certainly had a very good explanation as to why he was here.  
"What's you name?" Kagome asked as she put a wet cloth on his head he looked to her and thought of a name.  
"Yasha." She smiled and said to him,  
"My name is Kagome I may be the princess but please feel free to call me Kagome." Inuyasha nodded but he had to sound as if he was really kind.  
  
"Thank you Miss Higurashi.... I mean Kagome." He turned his head and looked at the wall.  
'She looks exactly like the Kagome I met in my dream maybe she is real. Kagome looked at Yasha and smiled he was really sweet.  
"Get some rest your going to need it. I'm going to go to sleep night Yasha." He nodded and let her walk out of the room he sighed and got up and took off the spell that made him look like he was bruised and beaten. He went to the window and made the howl of a dog.  
The demons heard him and came to the window and climbed in, Sesshomaru carried Miroku and they both entered. His father came in both walked to the door.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Stated Inuyasha and they nodded and opened the door.....  
  
OKAY THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TRUST ME THE WAR IS COMING UP AND IT'S GOING TO BE COOL. 


End file.
